Together Again
by sbgdgt
Summary: Edward and my unique Bex meet in a small west Texas town. There is some strong language and lemons. AH


**A/N **Disclaimer: I own nothing that SM owns. I do not own any songs either. But I do own Brooke and Bex! ;)

This is my first story so be gentle, or don't, I can handle it, just be honest when you review :) (because you're gonna review, right?) PLEASE!?

I'd like to thank Bex for giving me this idea, it was so much fun to write! OnePushyFox is the greatest beta ever! Thank you so much! And finally, Britpacksuccubus for her read through and suggestions.

I wrote this to read the same way that Edward speaks, Texan. Think Matthew McConaughey or Tommy Lee Jones in "Man of the House" or "No Country for Old Men" Got it? Good, now listen to the playlist as well (it's on my profile) and get in the Texas mood! :)

* * *

BPOV (Bex)

_What a lying bastard! I am going to hunt him down when I get home, knock him out and ship his ass to Texas in August! _

Mr. Jenks told me that the weather was mild in Texas. _HA!_

Told me I should be comfortable while I'm there to teach. _ASS!_

Sweaty and exasperated, I lit my scented candles then slowly relaxed into my lukewarm bath with my ice-cold glass of water and reflected on my first week here.

I had decided to participate in a Teacher Exchange program, similar to Student Exchange, and was teaching 5th Grade English/Literature in the small, west Texas town of Posey. I thought that the small town atmosphere would be a nice change from London. In that aspect at least, I was right. Everyone was very friendly. They waved when we passed, brought me food welcoming me to the neighborhood and school, tipped their hats "_outta respect_", and seemed genuinely nice. The one thing this British girl didn't expect was to be right in the middle of Hell!

It was hot. Scorching! You could watch the heat waves dance off the road! I even saw my first mirage. _Too Fucking HOT!_

It was dry. _My skin feels like sandpaper. _After one week I had already used almost a whole bottle of lotion._T__o buy list: MORE lotion, mustard, tea, milk._

But, the worst thing about Texas was I had no fuck-buddy and my girly bits were bored with myself. At least back home I had Riley to help ease my tension. _I need to get laid__._

My amazing kids more than made up for my irritation with the climate. Our first day was spent getting to know each other. They liked my accent and made me laugh when they asked me to say things like biscuits, trousers, the loo and holiday. When it was my turn to learn about them, we all sat in a circle and I asked them to tell me their name and one fact about themselves. Then, they had to tell me the names and one fact about the people sitting on either side of them. By the end, I heard each of their names three times and three tidbits of information.

I found out that Charlie and Renee had been best friends since they were two and were not afraid to say so despite some of the snickers from the class. Jacob was obsessed with wolves, car engines and motorcycles. Seth was a people pleaser and a friend to everyone. Victoria was a catty but popular little girl. _I am going to have to keep my eye on her for sure!_ And Laurent prefers to be called Rent, "'Cause it's cooler!" The next day they protested when we actually started schoolwork.

The teachers were really nice too. There was Rosalie Hale, the school's only bachelorette and Girls PE/Athletics Coach; Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother and History teacher; Alice Hale, Jasper's wife and theatre teacher; James Sanchez, the high school Cheerleader & Paper sponsor plus teachers assistant to both Rose and Alice; finally, Brooke Sadler, Alice and Rosalie's best friend and Art teacher. Friday, after the staff-meeting luncheon, Alice, Brooke and Rosalie cornered me and told me they were throwing me a welcome party at the town bar, Together Again, at precisely 5:00 pm. I thought about declining to get some unpacking done, but Rose and Brooke had already warned me of Alice's "I get my way or you pay" reputation so I knew better than to argue!

I finally felt cooled off and stood up to shower and get ready. I swear my hair evaporated dry before I could even get my hair dryer out! Still, I straightened it the best I could, but it was simply too damn hot to leave my hair down. I ended up pulling it into a sexy, loose ponytail.

I turned on my radio and unwrapped from my towel then stood in front of my floor length mirror inspecting my figure for a few minutes. Suck it in and stand up tall. Turn to the right. Turn to the left. Over the shoulder bum check? _Awesome! _Push it out and hunch the shoulders? _Boo…Fail!_ Up on tip-toes? _Nice calves._ Breast cup and jiggle. Underarm flap test? _PASS!_

_Now, what to wear? What to wear?_

I'm not too fashion forward, but I know what looks decent. I opted for my dark blue jeans that hugged my ass nicely and no panties tonight! I giggled to myself. _Bex, you dirty girl…_

I inspected my ass again but in the jeans this time. _Not too tight, so I can still move and breathe. Not too loose, so I can show it off._

Then put on the laciest beige bra I owned, a white camisole and a simple white tank top cut low enough to show off my award winning rack.

You usually find me in flip-flops, but tonight, since I was already being slightly risqué, I decided to wear my sexy black & white strappy heels. If I watch my step and take it slow, I can pull them off without stumbling or breaking my foot. Again. Maybe I'll get lucky and Alice can introduce me to a nice, single cowboy! _Yee-haw!_

To accessorize, I put on my silver cuff bracelet watch, my white gold heart pendant necklace from Dad, some silver hoop earrings, and my little black leather clutch purse with a convenient hand strap. There was no reason for a big makeup job since I'd just sweat it off, so I opted for a touch of powder, some waterproof mascara, and my favorite lip gloss.

I checked my watch, 4:40 pm. _Perfect timing!_ Since it only took five minutes to get anywhere in Posey, I sat on the couch and listened to the radio to calm my excited nerves.

*****

I checked my clock again, 5:27pm. I had been driving since 4:55 pm and was so frustrated that I even turned off my favorite All-American Rejects CD.

_COME ON!!!_

This is a 1-stoplight town, and in all honesty, it doesn't even need that. A 4-way stop would suffice, so why the hell can't I find the damn bar?!

_Oh yeah! __Because this crazy ass, hick town has 7-way intersections!__ Count them! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7!_ _Seven streets connect to this junction with one way and no way and this way and that way signs galore!_

There was no rhyme or reason to the street names and it appeared as if the townsfolk of 1907 just pulled names out of a hat as they labeled these roads. What ever happened to ABC and 123?

Getting a cell phone was on the agenda for tomorrow, so I wasn't able to call Alice. I felt too defeated to even stop and ask for directions, so I gave up and decided to go home. Two blocks from my house, I was stopped at an unmarked crossroad scanning for other cars and what did I see to my right? The bar!

_Two blocks from my fucking house! Go figure._

I was fuming, but let the irritation dissolve so I could enjoy my evening.

_At least I didn't get dressed up for nothing._

I pulled into the parking lot and noticed it wasn't very full. I figured being the only bar in town, on a Friday night, this place would be packed! Once parked, I checked my mascara and lip-gloss then mentally prepared to tell my "I got lost" story.

_Crap! A gravel parking lot plus strappy heels plus a clumsy me is sure to equal disaster. Slow and careful steps. Slow. And. Careful._

I finally made it to the metal door and took one deep, calming breath then swung it open. _Show time!_

A blast of cool air hit me when I walked in and it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darker mood lighting. The first thing I saw was a wooden podium on my left with an attached lamp that was shining on a guest sign-in book.

_How quaint!_

After my eyes had adjusted, I looked around. Together Again was a long rectangular room divided by a U-shaped bar. To the right was the dance floor, so big that it also stretched in front of me as part of the path to the bar and was surrounded by tables. In the corner of the dance floor there was a small stage for a live band or… Karaoke!? _Dear God, please don't let me get drunk on a karaoke night!_ Looking past the bar into the far section, there were three or four pool tables and a shuffleboard station set up along with a few more tables.

I was right, there weren't a lot of people here and I didn't see Alice or anyone else I knew either. _Weird!_ There were a couple of men who had just finished a game of pool and apparently the one wearing the train-conductor stripped over-alls had lost and was paying up. There was an old man flipping through the pages of the jukebox, a couple sitting intimately in a corner table, and two individuals sitting at the bar.

The heavy door slammed shut making me jump a little and all eyes in the bar turned to look at me. That's when I saw him.

_Holy HELL!_ My stomach clenched, my breath caught, and my mouth slightly fell open. There was a man, a fallen angel, sitting on a bar stool smiling at me, wearing a black cowboy hat, a plain, perfectly tight black t-shirt, faded blue jeans and black boots. He gestured a hello with a nod of his head, still smiling. I instantly blushed. _I can't believe I just blushed over a head nod. _I nodded back before he took off his hat and ran his free hand through his dark hair. I followed his hat as he sat it on the stool next to him then reached up to scratch his head again. Time seemed to move in slow motion. His hair had that tousled look of just having been sexually satisfied.

_If he used those hands on me, we could both be sexually satisfied! Mm!_

I was sure that someone like him would have a wife or girlfriend. She must be in the restroom and probably wouldn't appreciate me eye-fucking him!

I snapped out of my reverie and looked away from Mr. Satisfied when the older woman from behind the bar started walking toward me while drying her hands.

_HA!! Beehive hair!?_ I thought all those people worked as waitresses in diners or all-you-eat buffets, but apparently they had now branched out to work at small town bars too! Still, she had a sweet smile on her face. After her hands were dried she extended her arm to firmly shake my hand, "Welcome to Ta-gether Again. I'm Pearlene. You new here?"

"Yes, ma'am. I just finished my first week teaching English at the middle school. I was told this was _the_ place to be on a Friday night, except during football season." I laughed remembering James's blatant endorsement of his cheerleaders only mentioning the football team as an afterthought.

"You heard right, but I think it'd be better stated that it's the _only_ place in town." She spoke and laughed with that raspy "I've been a smoker for 60 years" voice.

Pearlene was very warm and personable and smiled while she spoke. "I am the bartender here and my husband owns the place. Now let me tell you about it. We _are_ a private bar which means there is a $50.00 yearly membership fee, _but_ you get endless pool, free cable, live music on occasion, cheap beer and can have up to four guests accompany you. The only rule is that you have to live within this post office's delivery area. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, um… Yes, I would like to join… but I just don't have the extra cash for that right now. Thank you very much though! At least now I know where this place is when I'm able to sign-up. It was nice to meet you, Pearlene. Thank you again for the information."

I turned to walk out slightly embarrassed. OK, a LOT embarrassed. Why didn't Alice or Brooke warn me? I instantly felt like they were all playing a bad joke on me and I fought back the urge to cry as my eyes started stinging. _Just make it home before you break down._

I paused when I heard, "Hey, darlin', wait! Pearlene, she'll be my guest for the evenin'." I felt a gentle grasp on my elbow, which turned me around, and I saw Mr. Maybe Not So Satisfied looking me directly in the eye. "If you'd like to be my guest, that is."

_Uhhh....._ That's all that would have come out of my mouth if I tried to speak, so I picked my jaw up from the floor, smiled and nodded. He let go of my elbow but moved his hand to the small of my back and led me to the podium. He handed me the pen and pointed to the name "Edward" then slid his long finger across the page to the blank space under guest. Edward must have been about 6 feet tall because he towered over my little 5' 3" frame. _Well, 5 foot 7 tonight, thank you shoes!_ I leaned over to sign my name and he, with his left hand still on the small of my back, flattened his right on the book page to hold it still for me.

_FUCK ME!_ He had a tattoo on that inner right forearm! It was a rose and a name. _What's _my _name?_ I almost forgot but managed to scribble it down. I laid the pen down as my eyes followed his chiseled arm to his defined bicep where another tattoo peeked out from under his sleeve. My eyes kept roaming to find yet another tattoo partially visible coming up off his shoulder and back onto his neck. It took all the resolve I had to not rape this man in front of all these witnesses.

He had a square, defined jaw and a smile that would have melted my panties if I had put any on. _Good thing I am not wearing a DRESS and no panties!_ His lips were so plump and looked suckably soft. I _really _wanted to nibble on that bottom lip but ended up biting my own a little too hard instead and winced as the pain yanked me back to reality. I made it to his dark eyes and they looked almost as lusty as I felt.

_Note to self: NEVER go this long without getting laid. Ever. Again._

Edward had definitely witnessed my shameless mental stripping and that realization made me blush again. When I broke our gaze I felt his hand on my back guide me toward the bar. Once, there he lifted his hat and gestured toward the stool for me to sit, which I did very gracefully for a change. As he took a seat on my right, he placed his hat over his knee and looked at me smiling impossibly bigger than before.

"Thank you," I said before holding out my hand to shake his. "I'm Bex."

He shook my hand but held on for a few seconds longer as his thumb traced my knuckles. "Edward. So, Bex huh? I like that. It's diffrent, is it short for somethin'?" His face looked genuinely curious.

"Yes, actually it is, but I don't really like it and very few people ever find out what it is."

"Ah, alright. Maybe someday then," he accepted without pushing me farther.

I spoke quickly, "Ok, if you must know it's Bellatrix. Yeah, like in Harry Potter, but my name is from my grandmothers, Isabella and Beatrice; everyone called them Bella and Trixy though. Put the two together and you've got Bellatrix. I've always gone by Bex for short. Go ahead and laugh. I know you want to," my head dropped embarrassed. I'm not sure why I felt the urge to tell him. I guess because he was the first person to not push me for an answer. And since he seemed to think there would be a someday, I felt it was better to get that out now.

"Look at me, Bex," he just smiled. "I'm not laughin' and my lips are sealed," he promised.

Mrs. Beehive broke in, "What'll ya have, honey?" Edward shook his empty glass and I told her a Corona as I looked down to pull some money out of my purse. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her set my bottle and a full glass down in front of Edward and walk away.

"Yer money's no good tonight. You're my guest. Welcome to Posey." Edward stated as he slid the bottle toward me taunting me with that forearm tattoo.

_I just want to lick it!_

We sat there talking and drinking. I told him about London, teaching and my family. He told me about his ranch and horses named Bozo Brown and Cheshire. I found out that Alice was his sister and he and Jasper had been friends just as long as the girls.

During the lulls in our conversation, Edward would sing. I caught a few lines.

"**I'm a thousand miles from nowhere. Nothin' really matters to me**…"

"**The only time I feel the pain,  
Is in the sunshine and the rain.  
I don't feel no hurt at all,  
'Cept when tears drop fall.  
It only hurts me when I cry**." **  
**

"**So now I come to you, with open arms**."

On several occasions, I caught myself staring at Edward. I could tell he noticed because he smiled before glancing at me and every time, I would quickly look down at my beer with my ears flaming hot.

After my third beer, I was feeling a good buzz. So when Edward slid my next bottle toward me, my arm crossed my body, but instead of grabbing the beer, I softly stroked the rose and name tattoo. I almost pulled away, but he turned his arm so I could see it better.

"It's beautiful," I said as he turned my outreached hand over to look at the tat inside my wrist. I continued to speak, "Do you mind if I ask whose name that is?" He was smiling as his thumb grazed the inked initials on me, then a brief flash of sadness swept across his face.

"No, I don't mind. It's my Momma's name, Susan Mae. She passed away a few years ago and a boy needs his Momma. I mean, I'm not a wussy Momma's Boy or nothin', but as time passed, I started to forget the little things," he paused lost in a memory then smiled when he came back to the present. "I just wanted somethin' to always remember her by. She had the best rose garden in the area; her roses won every year at the county fair. So, here's one of her roses with her own signature." He ran a gentle finger over the tattoo once.

It took me a minute to find my voice, "That's really sweet, just so you know." I concentrated very hard on not letting my tear spill over, but it didn't work. I reached up to wipe it away, but his hand beat mine as he cupped my face and wiped the tear with his thumb. I smiled at his touch and leaned into his hand, but refrained from turning and kissing his palm, which vaguely smelled like cigarettes. He lingered there a moment then swiftly pulled away.

He suddenly spoke, "Wanna shot?"

"Yes, please," I answered probably a little too eagerly. The bartender heard the word shot and turned in our direction. _Huh, that bartender is a sneaky lady, nonchalantly listening to our conversation. _Before Edward could even inhale, I spoke up. "Two tequila shots, please."

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "I figured you for a Hot Damn kinda girl, but I like this!"

When Pearlene set the shots down, I decided I could not hold back any longer. Edward grabbed his shot glass with his left hand so I grabbed his right. He was a little stunned when I licked his skin between his thumb and index finger then salted it. I placed the lime rind between his teeth as he realized what I was doing and started to play along. I grabbed my shot-glass and his hand, looked him straight in the eye as I licked off all the salt, slammed the golden liquid then went for the lime. He leaned a little closer and I placed my lips over the whole citrus wedge grazing his lips with mine. I hummed at the contact before the burning started down my throat and briefly closed my eyes, pulled back, and bit the lime. By the look on his face, he enjoyed that as much as I did.

"My turn," he smirked as I placed my chewed up lime in my glass, suddenly nervous. Edward leaned in closer. And closer. And closer still. "Mmmm," he purred, as he licked the dip of my neck above the collarbone. My head rolled back a little and my mouth gasped open as he licked me again before adding the salt. He placed the rind in my mouth copying what I had done to him. He made sure to thoroughly clean off all the salt before he repaid me the favor of his lips grazing mine for the lime.

After that, I desperately needed a distraction from the throbbing between my thighs. "You wouldn't happen to have a cig to share would you?" Without question he pulled one out and lit it for me. I took one good drag, savoring it, and then gave it back to him.

_Yes, that's what I needed!_

He exhaled from his long drag too and asked, "Wanna play pool?"

"Sure, but I'm not very good," I lied.

I watched as Edward set up the game. Under the brighter pool table lights, I could see his hair was a bronze-ish brown and as he walked toward me, I noticed his eyes were a dark, emerald green. He handed me a pool stick. "You break. Don't worry, I'll help ya."

Surprisingly, Edward's "working man's" hands were as soft as they were rough when they engulfed mine. With his body wrapped around mine, he bent us down to the table. Devious thoughts flooded my imagination about the many things he could do to me bent over this pool table and at that moment I wished I wore panties. Craving friction, I subconsciously shifted my weight while he was still pressed behind me. He sharply inhaled at the grinding sensation and quickly pulled his hips away from my ass, but continued to hold on to my hands as he helped me line up the shot. I glanced over my shoulder to find his face next to mine and my stomach filled with flitty butterflies from the proximity of his pouty lips.

"Like this?"

"Yes, that's perfect," he answered in a very husky, cracking voice. He stood up and ran his fingertips up my arms before completely releasing me. Even though it was getting warm in the bar, I instantly felt cold without his arms around me, and that distraction made me skip the cue ball off the table completely.

He laughed as he picked up the ball and set it back down on the table. I planned on playing coy, but was mad at the flying ball so I gave it a good hit resulting in an awesome break. I told him it must have been beginners luck. We went back and forth taking turns and I missed several shots on purpose. Then I started to sink one after another. He questioned me with a cocked eyebrow, so I answered with a wink and a sly smile. He understood and gave me a squinty-eye challenge; I nodded in agreement. _Game on!_

I was too far behind on the first game, so he won that one. I won the next game. We decided to leave it at that, all tied up, and each took shot for our corresponding losses.

After he cleaned up the table, he started to sing along with the live band that had set up during our games and was using his stick as a microphone.

"**I can make anybody pretty  
I can make you believe any lie  
I can make you pick a fight  
With somebody twice your size**

I been known to cause a few break ups  
I been known to cause a few births  
I can make you new friends  
Or get you fired from Work

**And since the day I left Milwaukee  
Lynchburg and Bordeaux France  
Been making the bars lots of big money  
And helping white people dance  
I got you in trouble in high school  
But college, now that was a ball  
You had some of the best times  
You'll never remember with me  
Alcohol, Alcohol**

**I got blamed at your wedding reception  
For your best man's embarrassing speech  
And also for those  
Naked pictures of you at the beach**"

I've influenced kings and world leaders  
I helped Hemmingway write like he did  
And I'll bet you a drink or two that I can make you  
Put that lampshade on your head

I don't remember the last time I laughed that hard, but I let him finish his show before turning the pool balls in to Pearlene.

While waiting for Edward to get out of the restroom, I found an empty barstool, sat down, and kicked off my shoes to give my aching feet a break. I looked around and noticed the bar was full of patrons, more like I had initially expected to find. Groups of people filled almost every table and couples were gracefully twirling around the dance floor.

I wish I could dance like that.

Just then I felt someone behind me as hands rested on my hips. Edward started to sing with the band again as I begrudgingly slipped my shoes back on and stood up.

"**I want to dance with you, ****  
****Twirl you all around the floor  
That's what they intended dancin' for,  
I just want to dance with you.  
I want to dance with you, ****  
****Hold you in my arms once more,  
That's what they invented dancin' for,  
I just want to dance with you**.

**I caught you lookin' at me when I looked at you,  
Yes I did, ain't that true?  
You won't get embarrassed by the things I do,  
I just want to dance with you**."

Only after Edward started to lead to me the dance floor did I realize that it was a request to dance, not him simply singing along with the song.

_What are the odds!? This song!? Right now!?_

I turned around to object but between his smoldering green eyes and his velvet voice serenading me, I couldn't find the will power to turn him down. I started to panic.

_I don't know how to dance. I don't listen to this kind of music. He's going to find out I can't dance and he'll be so turned off and the night will end. I don't want to disappoint him, but I CAN'T DANCE! _

_Bex, you have to tell him you have two left feet!! Tell Him… TELL HIM!!! Say it…Out loud._

He draped my arm over his shoulder and pulled me in tight with his hand on the small of my back once again. _Damn I love his hand there._ He held our other hands up high.

Edward finally saw the panic in my eyes. "What's wrong, darlin'?"

"I don't know how to do this," I paused. Nevertheless, he started dancing slowly. "Honestly, I can't dance, period, if you haven't already noticed," I blushed at my own confession, since I had already stepped on him a few times.

He just laughed. "It's OK. You just need the proper teacher. You ready?"

My brain said no, but my head nodded yes.

"Start with your right foot. Take two small, quick steps back in time with the music. Then, with your left foot, take one bigger but slower step back."

I watched my feet, listened to the music and was almost successful with him repeating in my ear, "Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow."

I thought I had the rhythm down until he started to sing instead of chant and I looked up at him completely distracted. I managed to get our legs and feet tangled up and we almost ended up on the floor. "SHIT! Sorry."

Edward was strong and apparently graceful enough for the both of us. He got us straightened up before we became Dance Floor Roadkill. I was beyond embarrassed and hid my face in his shoulder, but he never laughed. He just leaned in close to my ear, "Quit thinkin' 'bout it. Just feel the music."

I lost all coherent thought when his lips brushed my ear and gasped when I got a good whiff of Cologne de Edward. _Whiskey, cigarettes and soap. Perfect! _I kept my head on his shoulder breathing him in and did not think about my feet. _Huh, not thinking really works!_

We danced to two songs then wove our way through the crowd toward a table where I recognized familiar faces smiling at me. Edward let go of me to hug and kiss Alice, Rose and Brooke. He shook Jasper's, James's, and two other men's hands.

"Bex, you know Jasper, Rose, Brooke, Alice," he winked at Alice when he said her name, "and James. This here big teddy bear with James is Emmett, my right-hand man on the ranch."

Emmett pulled me in for a bear-sized hug and kissed my cheek, "Nice to finally meet you, Bex! I've heard quite a bit about you." Emmett nudged James teasingly.

Brooke cut in, "This here is Gerard Fraser, ain't he a cutie?" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek to which he responded by playfully slapping her rear walking away with the rest of the guys. They started to talk sports amongst themselves.

I hugged and kissed the girls hello. When Alice hugged me she said, "The secret to wearing heels while dancing: Take 'em off!" She heartily laughed as she lifted her foot and wiggled her bare toes. "Don't worry, Eddie won't step on ya. My big brother is the best dancer I know; besides me that is!" Without further prompting my feet were free and my shoes sat under the table next to Alice and Brooke's.

I gave Alice a friendly poke and told her that I knew what she and the girls had done as I glanced toward Edward. She smiled deviously then ever so innocently said, "Why, Bex, I don't have any idea what yer talkin' about!" When she turned to grab Jasper for a dance, she glanced back and winked at me mouthing, "You're wel-come!"

Our group had a round of drinks then someone bought the whole bar a Your Choice Schnapps shot. The owner gave us a wonderful toast, "May you work like you don't need the money, love like you've never been hurt, dance like no one is watching,  
screw like it's being filmed, and drink like a true Cowboy!" I got Hot Damn and winked at Edward as I swallowed it down.

I tried to decline all requests to dance, but resistance was futile. Alice informed me that I chose Texas, so I had to thoroughly experience all it had to offer. Thus the girls forcefully dragged me out to the dance for Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and YMCA. After that, I was allowed to sit down.

Next thing I knew, drunk people were rushing past me screaming and heading toward the stage. _What the Hell is going on?_ I was shoved out there also, but by Edward this time.

He became _MY _teacher and schooled me on some song about a fiddle playing Devil and a group known as Lynard Skynard. _Well, that fiddle player is pretty good!_ Before the night was through, I was told I had one more class to attend: line dancing. Maybe it was the music or maybe it was the company, OK, so it was probably the alcohol, but I actually enjoyed watching and participating in that spectacle called The Achy Breaky Heart.

Alice had requested a song and bought our group a round of tequila shots before singing along to "Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off." Jasper elbowed Edward and winked, "It really does!"

"Damn it Jasper, I don't wanna hear that crap about my baby sister! So shut it before I shut it for you!"

I just laughed, but I guess Edward was serious because Jasper dropped it right away.

I felt very flushed after that last shot so I excused myself and stepped outside carrying my shoes. A few minutes later Edward came out as well but stood several feet away from me. "You OK out here? I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurlin' in the bushes."

"Yes, I'm fine. No, I'm not hurlin'," I joked. _Hey, my Texan accent is pretty damn good, thank you! _"I just suddenly felt hot and it's actually cooler out here with the wind blowing."

"Wind? Nah, this ain't wind, this is a breeze. Just you wait till you walk outside and get knocked off your feet and get an exfoliatin', dirt facial at the same time. Now that's wind!"

"Really? I think I'll just stay indoors on those days!" We both laughed then settled into a comfortable silence.

Though we were outside we could hear as a slow song started playing inside and Edward finally walked over to me with his hand extended as a gentlemanly request to dance. I accepted with a smile.

"**Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
Jimmy Rogers on a victrola up high.  
Momma's dancin' baby's on her shoulder  
The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky**"**  
**

I noticed a girl was singing now and momentarily wondered who it was since the band was all male, but as soon as Edward wrapped both arms securely around my waist all I could concentrate on was our gentle swaying. I couldn't help but sing out loud for the chorus.

"**Black velvet in that little boy's smile  
Black velvet in that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please**."**  
**

Edward lowered his forehead and rested it on mine. We had stopped swaying but my world was still spinning, and not because of the liquor. My pulse was pounding with an excited rush through my veins. He closed his eyes then his glistening tongue swept across his lips. My eyes fluttered shut. Our breaths were heavy with anticipation as we gradually tilted our mouths closer. I heard the last note of the song quietly fade away...

"Alright folks, it's about that time of the night. Yes, it's Last Call for Alcohol. All together now, 'Awwwww.' So, saddle up to that bar, get one last shot, tip the lovely bartender, and we're gonna wind it down with a few more songs. Y'all've have been great tonight, thank you!"

The intruding announcement startled both of us and the kiss went unfulfilled.

_Shit! Damn it! Wait, what? Last call!? When did it get so late? How in the hell am I going to get home?_

Edward looked as disappointed as I felt when he released the breath he was holding. Then, as if he could read my mind, he asked, "How ya gettin' home, darlin'?"

"Um, I'm not exactly sure. I didn't think about that when I started drinking tonight. But, I only live a couple of blocks away, I can walk." He scowled at me.

"I hope you know that I cain't let you walk home alone. Sorry, but Momma raised me to be a gentleman. I'll escort you. No if's or but's about it!" Edward paused and I gave him one nod. He smiled, "Now let's go say goodbye." He held out his arm and I crooked mine around his as he lead us back inside.

After we said our farewells, I caught Alice jumping on the stage, microphone in hand, and Edward just laughed and mumbled something about "poor Jasper" as the music started and we headed for the door. I asked him what he was talking about and he told me a little about the song so we paused at the door to listen. The song had me laughing and was already stuck in my head.

"**Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
And I can be late for date that's fine  
But he better be on time**"**  
**

When Alice was almost done, we waved one last time then headed out the door. "I live that way," I slipped my shoes back on and pointed to the right as Edward and I walked away from the bar. We continued laughing and talking and taking our time. It ended up taking us thirty minutes to walk two blocks.

"Here we are," I nervously gestured toward my little, rented house. It wasn't big, but it was all I needed.

"Would you like to come in?" I wasn't sure what I was asking him in for, but I wasn't ready for the night to end. He placed his hand on mine stilling my fingers as I was absentmindedly stroking his tattoo.

_God, I love tattoos…Crap! He's going to say no._

He quietly stared at me for what felt like ten minutes then smiled. "Sure."

_YAY!!! _With that, I unlocked the door and we silently walked inside, both of us grinning.

"Please excuse me; I have to get out of these heels!" I had already started to take them off and stumbled toward my bedroom.

_Yeah, I'm sexy!_

I threw my shoes on the bed and took my time removing what little jewelry I wore. I really needed to calm down, but my mind and body were aching for the sexy man waiting in my living room. I heard my guitar. _Edward is playing my guitar? Is there anything this man can't do!?_ I stood in my bedroom doorway listening to him play and sing.

"**So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone, when you love someone  
It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too**…"

Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong  
This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure

I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life

I didn't know the song, but the lyrics melted my heart. I moved into the hallway where he could see me if he only looked up.

_Please, look up._

As if I spoke out loud, Edward looked up at me with the darkest eyes I've ever seen and quit singing because he was smiling so big. He kept playing the guitar though which drew my attention from those perfect lips to his talented hands.

"I see you found my guitar." I walked over to him smiling and sat on the couch facing him.

"Yeah, sorry. I hope you don't mind. She just called my name." He gestured toward the guitar with his head.

_Damn he's so cute! _"I don't mind at all. I don't play as often as I'd like to. You play really well," I blushed. "Would you like something to drink? I have water, milk, and maybe a beer or some wine?"

"Water would be great, if ya don't mind." After Edward finished the song and drank some water, he stood up handing me the guitar. "May I please use your restroom?"

"Of course, first door on the left," I pointed down the hall behind me.

_Shit! I hope I picked my panties up off the floor earlier! Oh well, too late now…_

I positioned my fingers and strummed a few times satisfied with the pitch. Edward must have tuned it. My eyes closed and my head lolled to the right as I played and sang the first song that came to me.

_So sue me, I sing when I drink._

"**Desperado, Why don't you come to your senses?  
You've been out riding fences for so long now.  
Oh you're a hard one, but I know that you've got your reasons.  
These things that are pleasing you can hurt you somehow**."**  
**

"You look so fuckin' sexy with that guitar in your hands," Edward growled leaning close to my ear as he placed his large hands on my bare shoulders.

My breath hitched, not out of surprise because I forgot Edward was here, but because that was the first time he really cussed in front of me and the resolve I had to behave was lost. I stopped playing and reached up with my left arm pulling him down while placing the guitar on my coffee table. He hummed and kissed along my neck working his way to my ear where he nibbled. Edward's teeth on my skin sent a shockwave through me and I shivered.

Unable to refrain any longer, I stood and turned toward him, greedily kissing anywhere my lips could reach. He returned my kisses just as urgently. We passed sweet and gentle about four hours ago! One hand cupped my neck while the other was roaming from my waist to my ass. I had both of my hands knotted in his hair and hitched my leg over his hip, which allowed his hand to explore my thigh. He let go of my neck grabbing my other leg as I lifted it and he picked me up. The only sounds were our frantic moans as our need for each other escalated. He laid me back on the couch with my legs still wrapped around him.

_Oh my GOD!_

He was so hard and grinding his hips into me as he lifted his chest to untuck my shirts. Edward ran his hands up my stomach up until he got to my bra but didn't go under it. Instead, his hands slid around my back and down to pull my hips closer to his. It made me impossibly wetter and my pussy constricted with desire. I yanked him back down for another passionate kiss.

_SHIT!!_ _We're not even naked yet!_

I needed to take control and calm myself down, that way I didn't cum as soon as he touched me anywhere else, so I pushed on his hard chest and rolled us over. Seeing as we were on the couch, that wasn't the best idea and we both went tumbling to the rug barely missing the table.

_Fuck! At least it wasn't a long fall._

We laughed for a split second and I sat up straddling him. He was staring me straight in the eye and I bit my lip repeating to myself, _Breathe in. Breathe out. Just breathe damn it!_

He just laid there underneath me with his mouth slightly agape breathing heavily in time with me. I felt his hips grind upward again as he grabbed my hips for more resistance then his tongue caressed his lips and his head rose with his need to kiss me again. Halfway to sitting up, he grabbed both my camisole and tank and pulled them over my head. He groaned low and deep, "So fucking beautiful," then buried his face in my cleavage.

My hands were wound in his hair again, but I wanted that shirt off of him. Now! I grabbed it from over his shoulders and started pulling; he stopped touching me just long enough to get that damn thing out of our way. I pulled his face to mine and began gently sucking his lips, down his jaw to his neck. _Hello tattoo, I forgot about you!_ I licked and nipped the beautiful tribal ink that ran from his neck to bicep. _GOD DAMN! _It ran partly down his back and wrapped around his ribs. Where my mouth couldn't reach, I alternated between stroking with my fingers and grazing the tattoo with my fingernails. Every touch elicited a hum or a groan until I eventually I made my way back up toward his ear and sucked on his earlobe then whispered, "I'm so fucking wet right now, Edward."

"Shit, Bex!" He wrapped both arms around my waist pulling me down even closer and was grinding hard and slow.

_Note to self: Edward likes a little nibbling and dirty talk!_

Our tongues matched his grinding pace but were gentler. He gasped when the kiss broke. I giggled to myself and Edward cocked a questioning eyebrow while starting to sit up.

"Nothing," I groaned into his mouth while I pushed him back down and started undoing his belt. But in my head, I was singing a song I heard earlier, "Save a horse, ride a cowboy." His horse would definitely be saved tonight!

While I was lost in song, Edward's strong hands had reached up and unhooked my bra, letting my breasts spill free. Once my bra was tossed aside, he buried his face in my tits once again and I was unexpectedly back on the couch with him crouching over me.

_Whoa!_

His mouth trailed down my chin to my neck where he softly sucked. He moved down my neck to my breasts. I watched as he sucked my nipple into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth while massaging the other. My eyes rolled back into my head and I was about to cum right then and there, but he stopped and switched to the other nipple; the building tension that had momentarily subdued started all over again. After paying ample attention to my chest he licked his way down my stomach where he circled, then tongue-fucked, my bellybutton before sensually moving lower. When he got to the zipper of my jeans his hand went to work on my button as his mouth continued its downward journey. He got to my heated center and with an open mouth, blew hot air over me through my pants. I didn't know it was possible but with his added heat and pressure I came hard.

"FUCK, Edward!" His name rolled off my tongue like it had been there forever.

I convulsed under his hot breath; he looked up at me satisfied with himself.

_Oh, Hell no!_ Edward looked at me very confused. At that moment, realized I actually spoke out loud then laughed at my verbalized reaction.

_So much for controlling your long overdue orgasm, Bex!_

I turned Edward over and pushed him down to the couch then sat my body between his legs with a wicked smirk and finished unzipping his pants. I realized that his pants would never come off in our current position so I swung his leg over my head and hopped off the couch pulling his pants down in one not so smooth move. He lifted his hips to help but I pulled too quickly making him jump and grab his dick because he wasn't wearing any boxers.

_Ouch! _"Sorry, baby. I'll make it better."

I looked him directly in the eye when I seductively crawled back on the couch, licked my lips and moved to kiss where I accidentally hurt him. Before I got there, Edward's hand stroked his long, hard length a few times in anticipation.

"Nu-uh!" I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers as I gave him one slow lick from base to head. I swirled my tongue around his tip before sinking him into my mouth little by little till he hit the back of my throat. He squeezed my hand firmly as his eyes rolled back and he slightly thrust his hips. I didn't expect it and somewhat gagged only making him groan louder at the constriction.

I opened my mouth to release him, but never removed my tongue. I swirled my chin and tongue around his base then sac before sucking an orb into my mouth and gently rolling it around while my hand massaged the other one. Without breaking suction, I let his ball fall out of my mouth but continued to suck up his shaft. I gave his head one more thorough tongue bath before he sat up and pushed me back, "I need to taste _you_. Right. Now!"

I immediately fell into the cushions behind me while he slid off the sofa and kneeled on the floor. He came up with my legs draped over his shoulder and was already tugging on my jeans. My hips lifted to aid in getting that final barrier off as quickly as possible. Once my jeans were also a heap on the floor, he spread my legs with an outward pressure on my knees. I gasped when he placed his open palm flat across my center and pressed moving in a slow circular pattern.

"Mmm… So hot. Uh… and wet. And silky smooth."

_Uhh…Damn good thing I shaved this afternoon!_

Edward leaned down and bit my nipple just hard enough to make it immediately harden. He nipped his way up my neck to my lips kissing me so desperately that out teeth briefly clashed. He then made that familiar trek from my chest to my aching pussy, but this time there were no pants in the way.

His cheek caressed my smooth mound for a moment then he spread my legs even farther pushing them up as well as out. His flattened tongue made a pass from the bottom of my dripping slit to my throbbing clit paying it a little extra attention. I could feel the tension already building in my belly again but I couldn't find it in me to stop him.

_Feels so fucking good!_

"Your pussy tastes as sweet as fresh honey. Mmmm…"

Edward continued to devour my sensitive core then slid a finger up and down coating it in my juices. He inserted his wet finger and curled it upward making my breath catch as he hit my sweet spot buried deep within. I didn't cum but my walls clenched around his finger then squeezed again when he entered a second finger. I was about to explode on his mouth just when he suddenly stopped withdrawing those talented digits.

_No!! Don't stop now…_

I desperately needed friction so while Edward was messing with his clothes on the floor, I kept my feet spread on either side of him but brought my knees together. My legs sensuously rubbed together creating the attention my girly bits were craving.

"Oh, Hell no," Edward repeated my earlier statement then shoved my legs spread eagle and playfully tapped my hand when I tried to snake it down my stomach to ease my building tension.

I saw a flash of silver then his head was back between my legs and his tongue fervently worked as if he would never get the chance to eat me out again.

_Oh, you can lick me any time you want!_

He gave my clit one soft nip then clamored onto the couch; his long, lean body hovered over mine. The flash of silver was a condom wrapper; he tore it open with his teeth. I grabbed the condom then used both hands to roll it down. I squeezed and gave him a couple of pumps before he grabbed both of my wrists with one large hand and trapped them above my head.

He lined his cock up but instead of pressing it in he plunged two fingers into me again earning a long drawn out, "Shiiiiiiiiiiit!" Edward studied my face and could tell it was no painful exclamation by the pants that matched his zealous finger-fucking. He sucked on my neck and nipped the flesh of my breasts below the nipples. My hardened peaks were begging for attention and when I saw his eyes zeroed in on them I realized he knew what he was doing to me by avoiding them. My second orgasm started to build, knotting in my stomach about to bubble over. Just as swiftly as he shoved his fingers in, he pulled them back out then sucked on one nipped and pinched the other. I trembled at the loss of something filling me but it was paralleled with the relief his of tongue and slick fingers on my tits. Edward teased me by unhurriedly sliding his full length up and down my slit to thoroughly lubricate himself.

"Damn, Bex, you are so… wet," he whispered the last word.

The only reply he got was a breathy sigh. I wasn't even sure I heard him correctly. The blood coursing through my body made every sound muffled.

He tenderly pressed his body on mine while propped up on one elbow and kissed me slow, but hard and passionately. I could taste my nectar on his lips and tongue. "See how sweet you taste?"

I nodded my head, "Mmm…" With that simple question the unhurried pace we barely set bolted like a flash of lightning. He let go of my wrist and my fingers immediately knotted into his hair again. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and caressed the tip like I was sucking his cock again. His freed hand reached down to line us up again.

Once he was lined up, he brought that hand behind my back and wrapped his fingers over the top of my shoulder. I could smell my sex coating his hand and could still taste me in his mouth. He pressed forward and slowly but steadily entered me. I stretched tightly around him. I couldn't continue the kiss; my mouth fell open in gasping pleasure from being filled so completely. Once he was entirely sheathed inside of me, my legs wrapped around his hips with the heel of my foot digging into his ass cheeks. My head fell back into the cushions causing my back to arch up and his final push granted deeper access inside of me, all the way to my bellybutton. Our pace was slow and measured but sped up as our urgency mounted. He slammed into me as far as he could with a little pause at the end of each thrust. Every time he withdrew my walls clinched around him trying to make him stay buried deep.

"Fuck me… So… Tight…"

He lifted my leg to prop up over his shoulder, allowing him deeper access. My orgasm was about to rip through me and I knew that I could not hold back my screams of pleasure. When I came, I panted loudly between thrusts, "AH! Oh… fuck… me… Edward… SHIT! Feels… so… good… AAAhhhh!"

My orgasm ripped through my body milking him to his climax; he gave one final thrust. Edward was buried so deep inside that every time he pulsed releasing his seed it caused another wave to shake through my body.

We just laid there in sweaty bliss with him on top and still inside of me. He gasped each time another contraction would hit me and tug on him.

Edward finally pulled out of me, got up to throw the condom away and get some water. As soon as he wasn't touching me anymore I got that same cold feeling as earlier when we were playing pool. It actually made me sad, especially since I knew he was going to leave. He walked back toward me in all his tall, muscular but lean, naked glory, with a glass of water in his hand. I was still lying on the couch and he held out a hand to help me sit up. I drank some water while we sat there in an awkward silence.

I couldn't stand the "what do we do now" tension. _I don't want you to leave, damn it!_ "Would you please stay the night?"

"Are you sure? I don't wanna impose. I can walk back and get my car."

My eyes were pleading with him to stay.

"Ok, I'll stay. I can sleep on the couch, just quit looking at me like a danged pup!"

"It's a deal!" I stood up, held out my hand and gave him my best, "_Meeeeow_!" I led him down the hallway under the false pretence of showing him the necessities for sleeping on the couch. I pointed to the hall closet, "The towels, blankets and sheets are in this closet." We continued down the hall, "And if you need me, this is my room."

Once we were inside, I turned to him and smiled, still holding his hand. He let go and came at me with a fire in his eyes, "I need you now… Pussycat!" Edward turned me and we crashed into the door shutting it with a bang, while we kissed ferociously.

I was definitely ready for round two and from his hardened flesh I could tell he was too.

"Condom?" I asked

"Shit! I don't have another one," he stopped kissing me as the moment stalled.

I thought for a second, "Screw it! I'm on the pill." All of a sudden round two was back on.

Using the door to help prop me up, he lifted both my legs at the same time, never breaking our kiss until he easily slid inside me again. We started a hard, fast pace. The sounds in the air were his grunts and my panted gasps. While he was fully engulfed inside of me, Edward turned us from the door, walked to the bed, and laid me on the edge. He pulled out and demanded, "Get on your hands and knees." I obliged without hesitation.

_Oh Edward! Fuck me! HARD!_

"That's what I plan on doing!" He stroked his head across my pussy a few times then pulled back and in one motion rammed his whole cock inside of me. It made me scream out with ecstasy.

_Shit!_ Once again I didn't realize I spoke out loud.

Edward continued to slam into me using both of his hands pulling on my hips for leverage. He let go of one hip and grazed his fingernails up my back; I shivered. He pulled back on my shoulder using it for leverage instead. When he turned his hand over to descend my spine, he grabbed my pony-tail and gave it a gentle tug, causing my head to lift and back to arch. The new depth my body allowed him made me shout even louder. For the third time that night, I felt that warm, tight tickle forming in my belly.

He spoke in a very gruff voice, "You like that?"

"Yes, Edward. Oh my God! FUCK ME!"

With that, I exploded. My arms gave out and my elbows buckled onto the bed. He let go of my hair and grabbed my hips once again. My legs were already trembling. My body kept pulsing with every additional thrust. My heart was pounding. My breath was short and choppy.

I tried to help and match his thrusts but my arms were too weak. I hadn't come down from that last orgasm and my pussy constricted tighter every time Edward slammed into me until I heard him groan as he released into me. With one final grunt, he collapsed on top of me. His whole body quivered like mine; his heart raced and his breath was uneven as well.

We both laid there panting.

Once our bodies were peaceful again, I reached up to grab my night shirt. We used it to clean up, since we were both too exhausted to get up. We crawled up the bed and under the covers. I would never have let him sleep on the couch. I wanted his strong warm arms wrapped around me. _Always._ We melted into each other and fell soundly asleep.

**

* * *

**

a/n

So, there you have it! What did you think? Click that little green button down there and tell me. I'm considering continuing the story, what do you think? 


End file.
